Chicago Knight
' Chicago Knight' is the sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs, and it has characters from Watch Dogs, The Walking Dead, Call Of Duty, and some Incredibles characters are in this game as The Incredibles themselves. Chicago Knight is exclusive to Xbox One, and it is set to be released on June 2nd, 2016. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The series' main protagonist. An 11 year old boy who moved back to Chicago after Griggs was defeated in the first game. His relationship with Clementine will be explored in this game and the 3 sequels. Clementine Everett - Jacks' 11 year old companion and adopted daughter of Lee Everett. She helps Jacks and The Incredibles in this game to defeat the former Underminer, War Machine. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Mr. and Mrs. Incredibles' 11 year old son, and the younger brother of Jackson 'Jack-Jack' Parr and Violet Parr. The reason for Dash being 11 instead of 20 is because the game takes place in and Alternate Universe where Dash was born in 2003 instead of Jack-Jack. War Machine - The reincarnation of Legendary Villain, The Underminer. War Machine is one of the few remaining villains from the first game, as many of his Robot Army died in Call Of The Watch Dogs. His assistants are two of his strongest Robots named 'Shadow' and 'Redcell', who are both familiar faces under the Robotic Armor Foreshadowing. War Machine plans to return to his former Underminer body and cause havoc in the global economy and destroy the world. Factions The Hero Alliance - a Corroboration between the good-hearted members of Devil Team and The Incredibles, this Alliance is a Private Military Corporation that counteracts Devil Team incursions from the remains of the evil-hearted members of Devil Team. It has a shaky relationship with the Government, especially Theodore Galloway, who tries to exploit the Alliance and arrest it's members for "Child Endangerment", as Dash, Jacks and Clementine are only 11 years old, but the Hero Alliance always wins these arguments. The Advanced Soldiers - The enemy faction of Chicago Knight, this faction stays true to it's name, as it is supported by 1500 technologically advanced troopers that wear the Exo Suits from Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This faction is made up primarily of reincarnated Devil Team members, such as Griggs and Soap. Plot September 5th, 2014. It has been 2 months since the death of James Griggs. With the Devil Team exposed and all it's members arrested, The Incredibles and their allies have formed a new Hero Group named The Hero Alliance. The Hero Alliance now hunts what remains of their Devil Team foes, hiding across different places around the globe. It begins in the city of Shanghai, China, where a Devil Team signal was put out to War Machine. The Hero Alliance goes to investigate after a explosion happens in the town, causing a hazardous gas leak. The helicopters put troops on the ground, while SUV's drop others off. Dash then runs out of one of the SUV's and the other Incredibles follow him out. They release Hunter Killer drones to find the Devil Team members, and they find 10 of them in a Ferry Ship, hiding in a chimney stack. Dash then unleashes the drones and they kamikaze the stack, and the stack blows up, forcing all Devil Team members out. The Hero Alliance team starts shooting at them, separating them all, and Dash launches mortars at the 3 others who fell into the back of the ship, and the mortars hit all 3, but one of the Devil Team members runs out of the ship, burnt and charred with mortar fire. Another tries to shoot at the Hero Alliance members, but is hit by Dash's Railgun in the chest, and he falls to the floor, now weakened as Dash finishes him off. 4 other Devil Team members then try to run and shoot, but 2 are caught off guard and hit by a grenade as they are sent flying, while the other two are gunned down by The Incredibles. The mortar charred Devil Team member and another member try to drive away in a stolen SUV, but Dash switches his Railgun to Heat Missile Mode, and Dash fires the Railgun missiles at the SUV, which explodes and tumbles over on it's side. The two Devil Team members try to shoot with MP5's, but Dash shoots the barrels of the guns, which cause one to explode and blow one of the members' arms off. The two members put their hands up, but the amputee member crawls on the floor and tells them to hold their fire. The two Devil Team members then identify themselves as Sergeant Keith Arem and Sergeant Clint Barton characters from Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare who assisted Soap in the mission "Heat". The Heroes surround Arem and Barton as they tell them to show some mercy, but Dash said "You guys tried to KILL US! Why should we show sympathy to YOU, VILLAIN SCUM!?", and after Dash says that, an EM1 Quantum Plasma Beam comes in and hits Arem in the stomach, blowing his right kidney and some of his bones out, while also sending him sliding along the ground. Barton, now having enough of The Incredibles, grabs two MP5s and fires at The Incredibles, but another EM1 Beam comes in and hits Barton's chest, blowing his left lung out and sending him falling to the ground. Arem, now enraged that the Hero Alliance Troops shot Barton, yells "YOUR NO BETTER THAN WE WERE!!!" as he launches grenades at the troops with his one arm, killing a few. Dash then fires the Railgun at the launcher, and it explodes in Arem's hand, blowing some of Arem's fingers off. The Hero Troops hold their fire as Arem lies in a pool of blood on the destroyed car hood, while Barton is lying on his stomach, bleeding from his destroyed lung. 4 shadowed people then arrive, and a chopper light shines on them, revealing them to be Jacks, Ghost, Ozone and Scarecrow. Jacks then walks next to The Incredibles with his EM1 and Sword Of Justice. Scarecrow and Ozone walk up to Barton as Ghost walks up to Arem, and Barton says "You three are traitors to the Devil Team...", but Ghost counters by saying "We chose to join the Heroes at the last minute because we finally realized that Griggs, Soap and Price were becoming a bunch of psychopaths... A bunch of VILLAINS!!! JUST LIKE YOU TWO, BARTON AND AREM!!!" as Arem and Barton tilt their heads to the side and point at The Incredibles and Jacks, before saying "THEY were the REAL VILLAINS!! THEY WOULD RATHER SAVE PEOPLE THAN SAVE A WHOLE NATION!! THEY'D SACRIFICE A COUNTRY FOR THEIR FRIENDS!!!!!" and with that sentence, Jacks walks up to Arem and puts his foot on his chest, before ramming the Sword Of Justice into Arem's chest, and saying "You two... Are... Villains!!!" and Jacks then ribs Arem's heart out and shoves his corpse aside. Dash then sees he has one bullet left in the Railgun, and he shoots Barton in the head with the Railgun, killing him and Arem. Aiden Pearce then drives up in a car and Jacks gets in and says "Get the bodies to the morgue!" as Aiden drives him away. In the morning, Lee and Clementine are in their house from the last game as they see a news reel of Devil Team members being arrested, and at the last reel, it shows Barton and Arem being chased by the Hero Alliance, and the SUV that Barton and Arem were driving in getting blown up. It also shows Arem getting hit by EM1 Plasma Blasts, and Barton getting hit by Dash's Railgun, while Lee watches the report and says "Well, at least those scum are getting cleaned up, brutal death or clean death." as Clementine looks at the report video of Arem's hand getting blown of by an EM1 Plasma blast, and Ghost, Scarecrow and Ozone walking up to Arem and Barton. Clementine then says "Those three joined us at the right time, that's for sure." as the report shows Jacks stabbing Arem, and Lee teasingly says to Clementine "Your boyfriend really is a true example of a Hero, Clem." and Clementine just rolls her eyes at Lee's statement. A few minutes later, Jacks turns up at the house and he tells Lee and Clementine that they need to go to the Hero Alliance base in San Diego. They rally up in the US Army base known as Fire Base Phoenix, and they discuss the recent mission where they killed Arem and Barton, along with 8 other Devil Team members. Director of Intelligence Theodore Galloway Transformers 2 comes in and Ghost says "You here on direct authority, Director?" and Galloway says "I am, Presidential Order, Lieutenant Riley. I got a message for your classified Superhuman buddies, AND Jacks! Those guys weren't VERY discreet when killing Arem and Barton." and Ghost told him the specific parts of the base, such as the Incredibles' hangar. Dash then walked up to the camera, where Overlord is overseeing the meeting, where Dash explains that the Hero Alliance has counteracted 9 Devil Team incursions in 9 months, with each on a different continent. Galloway then questions The Incredibles' methods and turns to Dash, Clementine and Jacks as examples of Child Endangerment, and then pulls up a recording of several Devil Team raids, including Arem and Barton's murders. Galloway then says "Do YOU want YOUR child doing that, Overlord?" as Overlord looks in suspicion, and Clementine comes forward and says "Jacks may have killed those two, because THEY tried to kill HIM when Devil Team was active!" and Clementine pulls the Hunter Killer drone out and switches the Film Reel to Aiden's house was the scene were Price threatens Jacks' life in the first game and everyone looks on in complete shock at Price and Soap's actions. Clementine then says "Arem and Barton just stood by and looked for Aiden in the house while those guys THREATENED JACKS' LIFE!!" and Aiden says that Arem and Barton did not deserve to live. Galloway then argues that Aiden should be arrested for child endangerment, as he argues "When Aiden Pearce crossed to Macon... He KNEW that he put his family at risk from Devil Team!!" but Jacks says "We KNOW that Devil Team was constructing robots and attempting to kill The Incredibles!! We know that Griggs was an over-patriotic IDIOT!!" as Galloway warns Jacks not to test him, but Jacks says "Before your 'Police Force' decides, ask them THIS... What if my uncle leaves to prison... And your WRONG!?" as Ghost says "That's a good question" and Galloway accepts defeat. The Hero Alliance remains intact by Political Embassies and the Heroes continue their missions. Jacks, Clementine, Nichole, Aiden and Lee are driving in a car, but a SUV comes in as several remaining Devil Team members come out of the SUV's and fire, but Aiden shoots grenades at them, which blows up the SUV's and kills some of the Devil Team members standing in the blast radius. They shoot at the Devil Team members and escape after a lengthy car chase the SECOND time in the WHOLE SERIES!!, but a helicopter comes in and hits the car, before grappling on to it and pulling it into the sky. The Helicopter then drops the car, with Jacks, Clementine, Lee, Nichole and Aiden in it. The car crashes into a factory and the helicopter transforms into a familiar face... WAR MACHINE!! Then, a human-sized, mechanical robot comes in holding an EPM3 Plasma Rifle, and the robot speaks, and it has the voice of Griggs! And Jacks is incredibly shocked when the robot says "You remember me, right Jacks!?" and Jacks goes completely pale. Aiden asks "Griggs? HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!" and Griggs says "My intestines and internal organs were blown out by Jacks... But my BRAIN survived!! War Machine recovered my body from the morgue and placed my brain inside this robot that I currently inhabit!!" and he points to his robot body's head and laughs menacingly. Griggs then said "Oh, and by the way... Call me Redcell now!!" as he fires at Jacks, blowing him down to the platform as everyone, especially Clementine, look on in shock and concern. Griggs Redcell as he will now be called stomps his foot on to Jacks' chest and pulls out a knife, and says "You blew my intestines out, so let's see how YOU LIKE IT!!" and as he goes to stab Jacks, Clementine cries for Redcell's mercy, but Redcell swings the knife towards Jacks' stomach. However, just before Redcell can kill Jacks, Dash bursts through the wall and fires his iconic Railgun at Redcell, hitting him in the chest, but this only blows the armor off. However, it incapacitates Redcell long enough for Jacks to escape. The other Incredibles come in and start shooting at War Machine and Redcell. Another one of War Machine's robots, Shadow, comes in through the glass panes and says "COME HERE, DASH!!!!" and runs for Dash, but Aiden tackles him and starts to fight him. Ozone, Scarecrow and Ghost then come in and start shooting at War Machine, who fires back. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, Aiden stabs Shadow in the chest plate, and yells "YOU HAVE NO SOUL!!" but Shadow speaks and says "DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME, AIDEN!?" in the voice of a familiar face... Soap!! Aiden, now shocked beyond belief, gets punched and thrown through the wall by Shadow is actually Soap. Jacks, Lee and Clementine go with Scarecrow in a car and retreat into the refinery, where Recell shoots at the car, which makes it tumble into a oil tower. Everyone jumps out as the car explodes, taking the tower with it. Scarecrow yells "GUYS, HIDE!!" as he engages Redcell in battle as he manages to punch him and kick him, while also stabbing him. Scarecrow also taunts Redcell by saying "WEAK! PUNY!!! WASTE OF AN EXO!!" before battering Redcell with machetes while yelling "JUNKYARD CRAP!!!!" and Redcell yells "ADVANCED SOLDIERS!!!" as the now Human-Sized War Machine and Shadow come in and begin to go for Jacks, Dash and Clementine. Dash tackles War Machine, Clementine punches Shadow and kicks him away, while Jacks chin-kicks Redcell, who bind fires XMG Grenades into the area, which almost hit Scarecrow and send him ducking into cover. Jacks then picks Redcell up and kicks him in the chin again, sending him flying and out of action for a few seconds. Jacks and the others managed to chip off War Machine and Shadow's armor, with Dash even amputating Shadow's arm. After Shadow and War Machine retreat, Scarecrow says "Good work, guys... I really was wrong when I was in Devil Team!" but Scarecrow is grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, where Redcell plunges a sword right through Scarecrow's back, and the sword bursts out of his chest, and Scarecrow yells "AHHHHHHH!!! NO!!!!!" but Redcell pulls him off his feet into the air, while saying "YOU'RE SO WEAK!!!!" and Scarecrow says "Guys...." before Redcell aims the MORS Plasma Gun at Scarecrow's back, before firing a huge laser beam through Scarecrow's back, and the beam goes out of Scarecrow's chest, blowing his lungs and some of his bones out. Jacks, Clementine and Dash watch in sorrow from a hiding spot as Redcell pulls the sword out, allowing Scarecrow to drop to the ground. Scarecrow says "Guys... Run! Run..." before lowering his head to the concrete ground, dying almost instantly after. Jacks, Clementine and Dash then run to the Jeep that Ghost is driving, and they get in as Mr. Incredible yells "INCREDIBLES, ATTACK!!!" and The Incredibles start shooting at Redcell As you have read, War Machine and Shadow escaped after Jacks and Dash chipped their armor off with the EM1 and Railgun. Redcell is heavily injured by a grenade blast and he uses his jetpack to retreat. Ozone is now in a helicopter and gets a call on his phone and says "This is Ozone!" and Jacks tells him the news of Scarecrow's death, and Ozone lowers his head and is in tears over his brother's death AN: Yes, Ozone and Scarecrow were brothers. It switches to the US Army base where Scarecrow's body is carried in in a unzipped body bag. The several Hero Alliance troops and The Incredibles come to pay their respects, but after they do, the USMC arrives and aims guns at The Incredibles and the superhumans aim their guns back with Dash yelling "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? COME ON, ASSHOLES!!!" and everyone starts shouting, and Ozone yells "LOWER THE WEAPONS!! THE INCREDIBLES ARE ON OUR SIDE!!!! LOWER THE MOTHERFUCKING WEAPONS!!!" and Galloway comes in, saying "It's fine, soldiers! Lower the guns." and the soldiers all lower the rifles they have on The Incredibles and their allies. Galloway then walks up to Aiden and the others, and says "All of you are to cease anti-villain activity in the country and return to the HQ at Diego Garcia!", as all the heroes give Galloway the death glare. Aiden then says "I do NOT like that dude... He's an asshole!" as everyone agrees, and the Hero Alliance is escorted to Diego Garcia, being put on hiatus of their task force. Meanwhile, Redcell and Shadow rendezvous on top of the Willis Tower, and Redcell says "Well... THAT went amazingly!" but Shadow comes forward and says "We've... Lost Jacks, sir... The Incredibles must be shielding his signal!" and Redcell says "Just like in Macon when you threatened him, YOU STILL CAN'T KILL A SINGLE CHILD!!!!" as he beats Shadow to the ground, and grabs his severed arm. Shadow then says "One single human, among the 7 billion-" but Redcell stomps on him and yells "SHUT UP!!!" as he throws Shadow's arm on to his useless lieutenant's body. Redcell then says "Then we will FORCE THEM TO FIND HIM FOR US!!! It's time for this world to know we are alive! No more hideouts, no MERCY!!! The time has come for my return..." as he and Shadow form a plan with War Machine. Meanwhile, in the White House, Galloway is about to tell the President what he did to the Hero Alliance's operations, but War Machine hacks into the International Space Station and sends a message to the United Nations, saying "Citizens of the human race... We have hid among you for 6 months now! But no more!! As you have seen from the Chicago attacks, we can destroy your cities at will!!... Unless you turn over this boy!" as he shows a CtoS picture of Jacks, and he says "He is the only one who can stand in our way, and if you turn him in... We will leave your world, in peace!" as everyone panics in fear of War Machine and his Advanced Soldier army. In a warehouse, Jacks looks at the news report as the reporter says "-and people all over the world are asking 'who is this new threat?', 'what does he want?' and 'WHERE is Jackson Pearce!?'" as Jacks looks at the report, before throwing his disposable phone on the floor in anger. Lee, Clementine, Dash, the other Incredibles and Aiden all enter the warehouse, saying "Jacks, the FBI is all over the place! We have to get out of here!" and Jacks looks out the window and sarcastically says "Oh, look who else showed up for the party! The CIA!" as he puts a silencer on his MP5 and everyone runs out the back entrance. After a few hours of dodging FBI and CIA Agents, Jacks and the others manage to find an old, abandoned building, which they use as a base. After setting up their equipment and bringing the place online, they start to monitor CIA movement as they plan a strike against Redcell and his army. At night, Jacks and the others sit outside by a fire, and Jacks says "It's my fault." and Clementine responds "Jacks, don't talk like that. You couldn't do anything to stop it!" and Jacks said "I could have made sure Griggs was dead in Chicago, I could have shot him while he snuck behind Scarecrow, BEFORE he stabbed him in the back!" and he just gets back to planning an attack on the CIA. Clementine just goes up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, saying "You couldn't have done anything, Jacks. You're just one kid forced to fight this war." and Aiden comes in and says "Uh... Am I interrupting something?" and Jacks just says "No, you're not." and Clementine just says "Yeah, Jacks is right. Not interrupting anything." and Aiden says "Right. Anyway, we got a lock on Redcell. He's trying to beat us to the objective!" and they all get back into the base. However, before Jacks goes into the base, Clementine calls his name, and says "There's one more thing. It's kind of crucial." and she kisses Jacks on the cheek. Clementine then says "That's for good luck." and Jacks says "Ever since I met you, I've had good luck." and they go to the Planning Room. The game then switches to Jacks and all the others in a car heading along the border to Egypt (yes, they're going to fucking Egypt!), and they get across the Border, but are chased by CIA Forces and FBI Troops, who are trying to get to the Ancient Structure first. Aiden, Lee, Clementine and Jacks then grab weapons and start firing at the FBI and CIA Jeeps and Helicopters, getting into a massive firefight and chase along the populated roads and towns. The FBI then start shooting at them, narrowly hitting the Jeep the Heroes are in, but Jacks throws a C4 at them and detonates it, which also causes an incoming tanker to explode, causing a massive explosion that throws the FBI Chopper of course. The Heroes then go inside the Temple and they see a massive wall with several paintings of ancient battles on them, including the Battle For Egypt. The Heroes then attempt to get inside the ruins, but the Temple's wall explodes and blows everyone back, with Redcell, Shadow and War Machine entering through the huge hole with an army of Advanced Soldiers behind them in Helicopters and Harrier Jets. The main Heroes then fight Redcell and Shadow while T-Bone, Clara and Lee, along with Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet, start to fight back the Advanced Soldier Army, with missiles being fired and bullets flying everywhere. While Jacks and the others fight the Advanced Soldiers in the Temple, the rest of the Hero Alliance approaches over the city of Cairo in AC-130 planes and accompanied by Helicopters and Jets. Ozone then escorts Galloway (who is on the plane with them) to the ramp, where he tells Galloway to grab a parachuge, which he does. Ozone then says "Okay, Director Galloway. When we jump, I want you to pull the chute! I want you to pull on it really hard and you'll be safe!" and Galloway, in panic, pulls the chute. Ozone then says "Not now! We're on the plane, you dumbass!" and he just shoves Galloway out, who screams in fear as he falls hundreds of feet down. Ozone then say "Hey, guys! What's Galloway's life insurance?" as he and hundreds of other troops parachute down into the city as Jacks and the others fight Redcell and his army in a series of massive explosions, bullets flying and XS1 Goliath MECH Units getting hit and falling to the ground. Jacks and the others start to get surrounded by Advanced Soldiers who are using Exo Suits and Boost Jumping in as explosions are set off around the team as they mow down hundreds of Advanced Soldiers as a huge row of XGRAW Fighter Jets fly in and commence a Bombing Run, blowing up buildings and Edgyptian Structures in the area as Redcell's forces come in VTOL Warships, but crash when Jacks and the others shoot them down. With the Hero Alliance's arrival and Redcell's reinforcements destroyed, the tide of battle is turned and War Machine, Redcell and Shadow attempt to retreat in a Chinook Helicopter, but War Machine is hit by a missile from a Harrire Jet as the Hero Alliance Forces surround him and start launching missiles at him, hitting him in the chest and incapacitating him, but he launches a missile at the troops, killing them. However, Jacks grabs an EM1 Quantum (Polar Vortex Variant) and he fires the Laser at War Machine, hitting him in the chest and blowing it to bits, destroying the robot's core. Shadow then comes in and tries to kill Jacks, but Clementine blocks him by fighting him with a Vibro-Blade, knocking his visor with it and scratching the visor, causing the robot's vision to go static. Redcell then comes in and fights Jacks as well, but Clementine steps in by finishing Shadow off, cutting his arm off and stabbing him brutally in the stomach, before catching Shadow's Vibro-Blade and going behind the robot and stabbing Shadow in the back, and the Blade bursts out of his chest. Clementine then rips the Vibro-Blade out and kicks Shadow down, who is now dead, and Clementine helps Jacks fight Redcell while the other Heroes chase Redcell's Army out of the city. With the Advanced Soldiers now out of the city and the rest of them being finished off, Jacks and Clementine fight Redcell using Vibro-Blades, and they eventually break through Redcell's defences, and Clementine manages to cut his armor off, wounding Redcell and allowing Jacks to perform the finishing move. Jacks charges the Vibro-Blade and uses Exo Boost, while Redcell does the same. The two then charge and strike each other, yelling in effort, but Jacks cuts Redcell's stomach and sending robotic blood splattering all over the place. Redcell then falls to the floor in defeat around the collapsed buildings, crashed Warships and piles of thousands of dead Advanced Soldiers. Jacks then holds his Vibro-Blade to the Fallen Villain's neck, and Redcell says "You'll have to kill me, Jacks... I cannot continue like this! Please, end it..." and Jacks turns to Aiden, Lee, Ozone, Clementine and all the others, and they all say he should kill Redcell. Jacks then throws his Vibro-Blade into the air, before catching it and brutally stabbing Redcell in his Core, and the core is destroyed. Redcell's body then falls to the floor as Jacks looks at the destruction caused by the battle. Clementine then goes up to him and says "You did the right thing. He would have returned if you hadn't killed him." and Jacks says "Yeah, I guess. So... What now?" and Clementine responds "We go home, and we rebuild everything Redcell destroyed." and she holds Jacks' hand, who says "Yeah. You're right. The world is safe now." and the Heroes are all extracted from the city as the game ends and the credits roll, setting the stage for Chicago Knight II/Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix. In a mid-credits scene, it shows a Hologram of the Battle For Cairo, which just ended in Hero Alliance victory. A shadowed man with Bionic Arms then comes in and says "Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett... They're strong together, and Redcell's failure saw to that!" and another man says "We need to rethink our strategy against the Hero Alliance, but to challenge them, especially Jacks and Clementine, is to court death!" and the Shadowed Man says "Don't worry, Doctor Salim. I will handle this!" and the man, now revealed to be Salim, asks "How, Captain?" and the man comes out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Captain Price (that's why Price wasn't resurrected with Griggs and Soap), who has several massive scars down his face and a Robotic Ribcage, along with his kidneys and heart visible in red, blood filled jars in the Robotic Ribcage. Price then responds to Salim with "I'll destroy them all, with this!" as he takes out Loki's Scepter from the Avengers Movie, and he inserts the Mind Stone into it, before saying "One Infinity Stone down, five to go!" and the game dramatically switches to black and resumes the credits. Next, in a funny Post-Credits Scene, it shows Galloway trapped in Cairo with a man attempting to help him find directions, and he says "What country am I in?" and the man responds "Um, United States." and Galloway responds "No this is NOT the United States, I'm from the United States!" and he grabs a phone and calls Ozone, and says "Hey, Ozone! Yeah, guess what? You left me in a desert, you dick! I am in a Desert surrounded by donkeys!!" and it switches to the Hero Alliance Base where Ozone hangs up, before turning to Aiden and saying "We gonna send a chopper?" and Aiden responds "Uh... No." and they all just get in with their jobs as Galloway is still in Cairo, and he yells into the phone "Hello? Hello?! Ozone, you asshole! Ozone!!" and the game switches to black while Galloway's yelling is still heard, and is cut off a few seconds after (NOTE: ;'D sorry, I just couldn't resist, I got it from Transformers 2!!). Main Sequel Main Article: Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix Other Sequel Main Article: Chicago Knight II Category:Games